


The Graveyard Shift

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace just got off working all night at the infirmary and asks Nico for a favour. NOT THAT KIND OF FAVOUR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Shift

Something that everybody at Camp Half Blood knew was this: Will Solace was not to be messed with when he got off working long nights at the infirmary. To say he was a tad grumpy would be an under statement, he was a nightmare. Which meant one thing, look out. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of getting a earful of Will complaining about working so late into the night. Maybe he scared everyone else but not Nico Di Angelo, who could more then handle the cranky son of Apollo.

The sun was hanging in the sky already and the rest of campers were beginning to wake up to join each other at breakfast. Before the Giant War, Nico would always be found eating alone at his table. But since then, most of the time Jason would go out of his way to sit with him. Sometimes, even Will Solace would join him. As he walked towards his table in the early morning, he could see that Will was already there. Nico felt the corners of his mouth begin to twitch upwards at the sight of him. He savoured the moment, staring at the blond hair shining in the light of the morning sun. 

Nico decided that he would get his breakfast first, before joining Will. He got his normal froot loops, tossed some in the fire, and headed over to his table. Although, as he approached he could tell something wasn’t quiet right with Will. Nico was now around three feet away before he realized the Will was sleeping. He was propped up cradling his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. Also, his mouth hung open as he snored quite loudly.

A mischievous smile made it way across Nico’s face as he got an idea. He took a handful of his cereal in his hand and leaned over the picnic table. He pinched a single green froot loop between his fingers, simply licked one side and pressed it to Will’s forehead. Not to his surprise, it stuck to the other boys face. Percy showed him this trick, and the two used it on Jason. 

Eventually, Nico had decided he finished his froot loop masterpiece on the son of Apollo’s face. He counted out fourteen froot loops covering Will’s face and decided now it was time to wake him up. Nico reached across the table and flicked him in the nose.

Nico was trying not to laugh as Will made a few embarrassing snorting sounds before he opened his eyes. 

"What the…?" Will mumbled, beginning to feel the sticky cereal on his face. 

Nico couldn’t help it anymore, laughter tumbled out of him uncontrollably. 

"Did you do this?" Will asked sounding extremely annoyed.

If it was possible Nico laughed even harder, he tried to resist from his laughing fit but couldn’t. Instead he just nodded and held his stomach as he chuckled. Nico watch Will picked off the cereal from his face, flinging the pieces onto the ground. Will pulled the end of his shirt up to whip the sticky residue off, revealing his stomach. That had made Nico stop laughing immediately, marveling at Will’s bare torso. Almost as soon as it happened, Will pulled his shirt down once again. 

"Not funny." Will spat.

"Oh come on, I thought it was pretty funny." Nico said, recovering quickly from his shocked trance from seeing Will’s chest only seconds ago.

"Yeah whatever, you’re late." Will snapped.

"Wow Solace, you’re almost as moody as me." Nico remarked, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Will didn’t reply, he just looked up at Nico and rolled his eyes. 

"Aren’t you going to get some breakfast?" Nico asked.

Will shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

"Well, you probably should-" Nico started to say before he was rudely cut off.

"Oh no, you of all people do not get to lecture me about not eating." Will interrupted.

Now it was Nico’s turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t be a hypocrite, Solace.”

If looks could kill, Nico would be dead. Will gave him a glare worthy of Hades himself. Nico knew the other boy wasn’t actually mad at him, just annoyed cause he was tired. Will would probably apologize to him later after he got some sleep. Soon enough, Will returned to his normal sleepy self and sighed.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nico, can you do me a favour?" Will blurted out , sounding nervous from his usual confident tone.

"Depends."

Nico never liked when people said things like that. Questions like; Can I ask you something? Always put you on the spot, he’d prefer if the other person would just blurt out the question instead of asking for permission to proceed. 

Will cleared his throat before speaking, “I was just wondering if I could…” Nico couldn’t hear the rest of what the older boy said because he began to mumble.

"Come again?" Nico asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I wanted to know if I could well, ah-" Will tried again, finishing it with a groan this time.

Nico was getting impatient with his stuttering, “Spit it out, Solace." He snapped, trying to put a hint of annoyance in his tone when he said he other demigods surname.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your cabin during the day to sleep. I would just sleep in the Apollo cabin but my siblings are so noisy all the time and are constantly bugging me. Since it’s just you in there I thought you wouldn’t mind." Will said all in one breath.

Nico turned as white as a sheet and gawked at Will. 

"Woah hey, you don’t look so good." Will said gently, reaching out to place his hand on Nico’s forehead to check if he had a fever. 

During the three days Nico had to spend at the infirmary, Will had done this several times. The first time he had done it was no different from now. A small shiver was sent through is body. It would start at his neck, making its way down his spine and shoulders. He would feel it run down the length of his arm, until he could feel it in his fingertips. But it wouldn’t stop there, it reached his legs and sent his knees into a shaking frenzy before going down to his toes.

Nico didn’t need to wonder why he always felt this way if he came into any contact with Will. It was obvious, he had developed yet another crush. 

"I’m fine!" Nico yelled a little bit louder then he meant to, earning a few stares from people close by. He looked down at his empty bowl.

"You don’t look fine." Will said, concerned.

"I’m fine." Nico snapped

"Are you sure?" Will said unconvinced, "You’re forehead was kind of warm, you might be running a fever or-."

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Nico didn’t think Will believed him but he didn’t object. Actually, neither of them had said anything for a while until Nico has opened his mouth to agree to Will’s requested, “I guess you can stay. Only for today.”

"Really?" Will asked, obviously not expecting Nico to agree.

Nico didn’t really want to but, he felt sorry for Will. Nico knew what it was like to be running around with little or no sleep. Perhaps that’s why he gave in.

"Did you want to go now?" 

"Yes." Will said quickly and stood up

The two made their way to the cabin and after a short walk, they arrived on the porch. Nico opened the door and stepped inside. There were several beds in cabin, after the war Nico had redecorated with help from the Aphrodite cabin. He told them that he only needed two beds, one for him and one for Hazel if she ever decided to visit. But now he was glad to have the extra bunks because he didn’t want Will sleeping in his bunk or Hazel’s. 

"So where do I sleep?" Will asked flopping down on Nico’s bed.

I guess I spoke to soon. Thought Nico.

"Not there, that’s my bed." Nico commented calmly. "The bed to the left is Hazel’s, so not there either."

"Oh sorry." Will mumbled getting up and sitting back down on the bed to the right of Nico’s.

Will climbed under the covers and laid down in the small bunk. If he cared that Nico was still standing there, watching him, he didn’t show it.

"Somebody’s tired."

"Yes, I am." Will said into his pillow.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nico asked but realized how stupid the question was. He doubted Will needed to keep watch while he slept.

"It’s your cabin, so you don’t have to." Will said, "If you still have that fever from breakfast, lay down for a bit."

"Will, I feel-"

"Lay down," he said into his pillow once more. "Doctors orders.”

Nico had to stop himself from smiling but obliged to Will’s ridiculous demands of ‘Doctors Orders’. Kicking off his sneakers, he copied Will and got into bed.

Now thinking about it, Nico didn’t get the best sleep last night either. He kept tossing and turning, he was kept awake by his thoughts of one person. Will Solace. It seemed as off lately, he had been invading Nico’s thoughts more often then usual. The son of Apollo was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing before he fell asleep. He felt angry with himself for being so obsessed, over the few days at the infirmary he had grown close with Will, he considered him a friend. He just hoped that Will thought of Nico the same.

"Will? Why did you want to stay in my cabin why not the Hypnos cabin or something? Why my cabin of all places?"

"Uh, because… the Hades cabin is really dark and will probably block out most of the daylight." He replied sounding like he was making it up on the spot. 

"An Apollo kid hiding from the sun? That’s new."

Will let out a laugh, “I guess it’s not something you hear of everyday.”

"Sorry I keep talking, I’ll shut up now."

"It’s okay." Will yawned. "I like it when you talk, it makes you look happy. I want to see my friend happy."

Friend. It felt like someone had just grabbed his heart and squeezed it. Nico had this overwhelming urge to pull Will out of bed and hug him. It felt really good to hear that word leave Will’s mouth, because never in a million years would Nico believe he could have a friend like Will Solace.

"Will?"

His response was a loud snore coming from the right side of him. Nico rolled over to face Will who was laying on his back with his eyes closed. A part of Nico didn’t believe Will and his reasoning of why he wanted to sleep in cabin thirteen but he told himself he was probably jumping to conclusions. He finally shut his eyes and thought of the thing he always thought of before drifting of to sleep, Will Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you think I should do a part two let me know :) thanks for reading!


End file.
